wollssonss3ntmfandomcom-20200214-history
Sims Next Top Model (cycle 11)
Sims Next Top Model: Korean Invasion is the 11th cycle of Sims Next Top Model. It features a concept similar to cycle 3, which featured a number of girls from the Americas, and a number of girls from Asia. This cycle is the same, but more restricted. A number of girls from the United States, and a number of girls from South Korea will be part of the cast. This cycle is set to feature two overseas destinations: Tórshavn, Faroe Islands and Castries, Saint Lucia This cycle's promotional theme is "Pretty Girl" by Stockholm Syndromehttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fBzn7CbhuRM. Prizes The prizes that the winner will recieve include: *A $100,000 contract with Covergirl Cosmetics. *A cover and a spread in ELLE Magazine. *A cash prize of $100,000. *A Toyota Prius Episodes 'Episode Jelo' Episode 0, was an unrecorded episode, in which the 20 semi-finalists went through casting. All of the girls got to speak about themselves in front of Tyra and Max, and did a pre-show photoshootLink to finalists photos: http://s970.photobucket.com/user/wollsson/library/Korean%20Invasion ; Link to the 8 eliminees' photos: http://s970.photobucket.com/user/wollsson/library/Korean%20Invasion/Top%2020. In the end, despite everyone being very impressive, only 12 could be chosen. 6 Americans and 6 Koreans. Out of the top 20, there were 12 Americans and 8 Koreans. Here's a table featuring the names and information of the 8 girls who were part of the top 20: (Ages stated are at time of contest and use the western system to determine age) 'Say Annyong, Hair!' The girls meet up in a photo studio in New York City, where Max and Lori announce that the same night, 11 of them would be going overseas, but as mentioned, one would be eliminated first. It is announced that the girls are going to have a photoshoot right away, modeling dresses with trendy colours of 2013 in groups. When the girls go to get styled, the stylists refuse to touch the girls' hair, which annoys them all. Max calls Tyra to come and help solve the issue, and she announces that the only solution would be to give them makeovers. Everyone is satisfied over their new looks. Straight after makeovers, the girls head to do their photoshoot. Later, the judges get together, look at the photos and decide on who to send home. The girls are called out as they would be at a normal panel. Jin-yoo recieves first call-out for working her angles, and standing out in all three photos she was included in. Hyeon-yu and Xia-lin did the opposite, and are placed in the bottom two. Tyra wonders if Xia-lin has lost her ability to model, while she questions Hyeon-yu's photogenic abilities. In the end Hyeon-yu stays, causing Xia-lin to be sent home. *'First call-out:' Choi Jin-yoo *'Bottom two:' Myeong Hyeon-yu & Jin Xia-lin *'Eliminated:' Jin Xia-lin 'Haunting The Forest' The girls move into their home in Tórshavn and get comfortable. Jin-yoo gets access to the Tyra Loft, a private floor in the house for whoever gets first call-out each week. Jin-yoo gets the ability to share it with someone. She decides to share it with Ye-rim, as she is fairly close to her. They discover their huge selection of clothing and freak out. Ye-rim laughs loudly, which annoys some of the other girls. The next day the girls meet with Erin at a clothing store, and Erin reveals that they will be doing a challenge where the girls are tested on their knowledge of seasonal trends. The girls are split into four teams. Two with two members, and two with three. Jin-yoo gets to choose which team she wants to be in, and she picks team 1. Oceane is annoyed by Ye-rim, as she doesn't seem to be taking the challenge seriously. Team 4 is crowned the best team, and Kaz is named the challenge winner. Back at the house, Ye-rim runs around the house in a horse mask, fooling around with the others, but Mi-gu is only annoyed and yells at Ye-rim, which upsets her, as she only wants to entertain the others. The girls do a photoshoot, and later head to panel. Tyra reveals the new prizes, that were mentioned above. Oceane recieves first call-out for her gorgeous photo, but Amber and Yuli are put in the bottom two. Tyra questions Amber's passion, and Yuli's abilities, and in the end Yuli is kept due to her previous performance. Once Amber has been eliminated, Tyra reveals that even though she's been eliminated, she can still return into the competition. As the cycle includes the comeback system previously used in cycle 6 and cycle 7. After that, Amber leaves the competition. *'First call-out:' Oceane Hunter *'Bottom two: '''Amber Red & Yuli Grant *'Eliminated:' Amber Red 'Long Way Down' The girls pair up at the beginning of the week. The girls then have a photoshoot in an airborne hot air balloon, in these pairs. Oceane & Mi-gu are praised for their great photo, and recieve first call-out, but Kaz & Hyeon-yu and Terrah & Ah-reum are put in the bottom for their all over the place photos and overall lackluster performance. In the end Terrah & Ah-reum are safe. *'Best pair:' Oceane Hunter & Park Mi-gu *'Bottom two pairs: Kaz Marcho & Myeong Hyeon-yu, & Terrah Demalleur-Brookstone & Lee Ah-reum *'Eliminated pair: '''Kaz Marcho & Myeong Hyeon-yu 'Book Of Looks The girls do a lookbook shoot for Forever 21, starring a male model. Oceane yet again impresses and recieved first call-out, but Mi-gu and Yunaisys don't. In the end, Yunaisys is eliminated for ignoring criticism. *'First call-out:' Oceane Hunter *'Bottom two:' Park Mi-gu & Yunaisys Brikkarda *'Eliminated:' Yunaisys Brikkarda 'The Banhwan' The girls do a sexy underwear shoot. Terrah recieves the first call-out for producing a great photo, and improving a lot, but Jin-yoo, Mi-gu and Yuli land in the bottom three. In the end, Mi-gu is saved once again, eliminating Jin-yoo and Yuli from the competition. But when the girls think it's over for them, Tyra reveals that the comeback will be held right there. All the previously eliminated contestants enter the room, and the episode ends in a cliffhanger. *'First call-out:' Terrah Demalleur-Brookstone *'Bottom three:' Choi Jin-yoo, Park Mi-gu & Yuli Grant *'Eliminated:' Choi Jin-yoo & Yuli Grant 'We're On A Boat, Eonnie!' The returnee is announced, and right away the remaining 6 girls go overseas to Castries, Saint Lucia. The girls have a pair shoot on a boat, can the girls handle the pressure and model past their seasickness? Who will be the first to leave Saint Lucia? *'First call-out:' N/A *'Bottom two:' N/A *'Eliminated: '''N/A Cast As stated above, this cycle features 12 girls, half of them from the United States, and the other half from South Korea. Castings were held in New York City, Los Angeles, Chicago, Miami, Columbus, Seoul, Busan and Incheon. ''(Ages stated are at time of contest and use the western system to determine age) Summaries 'Call-out order' : The contestant was eliminated. *In episode 0, a pool of 20 girls were narrowed down to 12. This footage was not recorded, and will never be shown. The call-out order will not affect them in the future. *In episode 1 there was no panel, but the girls were given a ticket to Tórshavn in the order of how they performed, as they would in a regular panel. *In episode 3 the girls posed in pairs, and at panel the girls were called out in pairs, as opposed to individually, also leading to there being a double elimination. 'Makeovers' *'Ah-reum:' Dyed brown, gradiently turning lighter towards tips; ombré *'Amber:' Dyed brown *'Hyeon-yu:' Extensions *'Jin-yoo:' Dyed light brown, cut shorter, layered *'Kaz:' Extensions, fixed eyebrows *'Mi-gu:' Made a tad longer, dyed bright red *'Oceane: '''Dyed dark red *'Terrah:' Extensions *'Xia-lin:' Dyed light brown, cut shorter *'Ye-rim:' Dyed light brown, volumous extensions added *'Yuli:' Dyed lighter *'Yunaisys: Tamed, dyed darker '''Photoshoot Guide *'Episode 0 Photoshoot:' Casual Lookbook *'Episode 1 Photoshoot:' 2013 Trend Colour Group Shoot *'Episode 2 Photoshoot:' Modeling White Dresses in a Forest *'Episode 3 Photoshoot:' Posing in Pairs in an Airborne Hot Air Balloon *'Episode 4 Photoshoot:' Forever 21 Lookbooks w/ a Male Model *'Episode 5 Photoshoot:' Underwear Shoot w/ Magenta and Turquoise Lighting *'Episode 6 Photoshoot:' Posing in a Boat Ratings Statistics shown are taken 7 days after the episode got uploaded. 1 Including uploader's view(s). 2 Including uploader's comment(s). References and external links Category:Cycles